Episode 6611 (22nd July 2013)
Plot Gennie explains to Nikhil about Rishi buying her a car. Debbie tries again to discourage her from telling Chas about Cameron. Victoria is being driven mad at Keepers Cottage as Sandy, Edna and Betty sit in the front room. Kerry comes up with the idea of a fundraiser for Brenda and Bob's wedding present. Chas is planning her Las Vegas wedding. Victoria finds out that Adam has had a promotion at the farm; he buys her a drink and she accepts. Kerry mentions her fundraiser idea to Megan and Declan and wants to plan a table football tournament with them. Chas suggests Cameron goes to Jersey at the weekend to tell the kids about the wedding in person and pick up the papers he needs from Anna. He receives a text from Debbie demanding to see him; she warns him that Gennie is planning to tell Chas that he's been threatening her. Declan notices Victoria back together with Adam and announces that he and Katie slept together to the whole pub. Cameron tells Debbie that if she wants him to leave Chas he will. Gennie walks past the garage and witnesses him brushing her hair away. Victoria causes a scene in the pub and tells Adam he's dumped again. Dan tells Ali to stop taking the mick out of Kerry and he wants Sean to help out with her fundraiser idea but he refuses. Nikhil angrily tells Rishi to stop trying to buy him and Gennie off. Sandy, Edna and Betty have a Sudoku tournament; Victoria takes her frustration out on them. Gennie tells Chas about seeing Cameron and Debbie together, but based on past experience she dismisses it. She tells her that they're getting married at the end of the following week. Gennie tells her that she will stop her making the biggest mistake of her life. Cast Regular cast *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Home Farm - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom *Dingle & Dingle *Keepers Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Sharma & Sharma - Offices Notes *Victoria mentioned to Amy in this episode that Alan had ridden off to France with some of his "biker mates". *Chas's annulment from Dan was alluded to being complete last month in this episode. Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes